Such lamella cards are used as advertising means in order to draw special attention of the target group applied to, while the target group has to service the advertising means in an active mode with a view to achieve a special impression, which could hook up the advertised product or service to the memory of the target group. Apart from such lamella cards, are also known other advertising means provided with the respective functions; such means generally fall under the concept “Pop-ups”.
So, for instance, a lamella “louver” card is referred to in DE 92 16 101 U1. The lamellae of this already known louver card are fastened to a slide shutter with circularly arranged and equally spaced openings. The slide shutter openings are of almost equal size with the lamella openings. A connecting piece protruding through the opening of the slide shutter and the longitudinal opening in the lamellae enables the slide shutter and the lamellae to rotate one with respect to the other in a second connection range and, besides, they can slide jointly along a link. A second connecting piece in the first pivot (of the same design as the connecting piece of the second connection range) is used to fasten the lamellae through a round opening to a holder arranged beneath.
The holder features essentially equal round openings arranged at the places corresponding to the openings of the slide shutter, through which openings the lamella is pivot-connected to the holder. Metal rivets are used as connection pieces. The rivets, which pass through the two openings of the lamella and the respective opening of the holder and of the slide shutter, hold together the parts to be connected due their enlarged ends.
The shortcoming of this already known louver card is the use of metal rivets to fasten the lamella to the slide shutter, since insertion of such rivets in the said louver card is a very labor-consuming operation.
Another louver card, known from DE 200 07 643 U1, having no metal rivets is an excellent advertising means.
Proceeding from this state-of-the-art, the goal of the invention is to conceive such a lamella card, which could be made in a simple and cost-saving way of merely one single material and could, besides, be suitable for a variety of advertising forms especially in the imaging domain.
The solution of this kind of task is provided by the lamella card characterized by the features of claim item 1.
The lamella card according to the invention consists of a foldable wrapping having at least one sighting window, of a first image carrier arranged inside the wrapping and made of a folding element having a central section and four folding sections, which alternately overlap the central section fitted with a guide slot. A second image carrier consists of at least four lamellae inserted into one another, at least one of these lamellae having a lever sliding in the guide slot being connected with a driving element. The lamellae are arranged between the central section and the folding sections in such a way that every one lamella gets under one first folding section and over the second neighboring folding section and can be shifted by the motion of the driving element from the position under the first folding section to the position over the second neighboring section.
The lamellae of the lamella card according to the invention are every time driven by the driving element from the initial position under the first folding section to the second position, where the lamellae are positioned over the neighboring folding section, so the image placed on the lamella can be seen, while in the initial position an image placed on the folding section is visible and becomes hidden in the second position of the lamella. Both the images can be seen through the sighting window.
As the lamella moves from the second position to the initial position, the image placed on the folding section becomes visible again and the lamellae are set in position overlapped by the folding sections.
The driving element is, preferably, a drawing element arranged and guided inside the wrapping.
In particular, the driving element designed as drawing element takes for example the form of an envelope with inserted data carrier card, thus enabling to considerably enlarge the surfaces available for advertising.
An alternative implementation version of the invention envisages the driving element shaped as a revolving wheel or sector thereof. This version features the advantage of a very precise control and guiding of the lamellae, providing a very uniform transition between the two image surfaces during the motion process.
For this implementation version it is preferably envisaged that the revolving wheel, respectively the sector thereof, be connected at least with one lamella.
In addition, for this implementation version it is preferred to have the revolving wheel or the sector thereof fitted with a raster on the rim side that should protrude at least partially. This raster makes it easier to move the lamella even at new lamella cards, whose components are still very tightly interconnected and feature, therefore, high friction.
According to another characteristic feature of the invention, every lamella has at least one straight edge and the edges of the assembled lamellae are square to one another.
Further, it is envisaged that the first image carrier should have a square central section and rectangular folding sections, the lengths of which correspond to the lengths of the edges of the central section and their width to half the edge length of the central section.
The second image carrier shall preferably be circular.
A valuable make of the lamella card according to the invention can be achieved by designing the foldable wrapping as a one-piece folding element, equipped at the very beginning with the prepared folding element exhibiting the lamella, subsequently folded and finally glued on.
According to another characteristic feature of the invention, it has turned out that in order to fit the second image carrier, it is preferably to make the sighting window a round one with a diameter corresponding to the diameter of the second image carrier.
The motion precision of the two image elements moving together can be improved by connecting mechanically the first image carrier with the wrapping element, preferably using glue and/or suitable elements as, for instance, pins or insertion holes.
In order to protect the image elements at shipping the lamella cards and to increase the advertising appeal, respectively the advertising effect, it is envisaged to cover the sighting window with a removable cover.
It can be additionally planned to cover the driving element with a removable cover in order make sure that the advertising message will get to and be assessed by the intended target person in the proper succession with no modification during transport. Generally, a message is appended to the two image elements, which stresses the importance of the proper viewing succession of the two image elements.
The cover is made fit for tearing off along a perforation in order to simplify its removal.
To simplify handling of the lamella card and to avoid requiring too much preparatory work and thoughtful activities of the target person, which results in non-assessment of the advertising message, it is envisaged to interconnect both covers making them a one-piece item.
Finally, according to another characteristic feature of the invention, the first image carrier is a component of the foldable wrapping, consisting of the central section with sighting window and the folding sections. This implementation version enables to diminish the number of separate components of the lamella card resulting in a beneficial production cost.
Additional characteristic features and advantages of the invention can be seen from the following description of the pertaining drawings, which show a preferred implementation form of a louver card.